


Are we really this different?

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is dreading going to the call up for the National team.<br/>He has an excellent reason for that: his name is Diego Costa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You lift me up.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will be up tomorrow probably, after the game against Italy.  
> I wanna see how things develop between them.

Madrid, March 2.

Sergio was pouting, he and his team had just had an awful night.

They played against Atletico and didn't win, instead the game had been filled with anger, cards, fouls and a lot more dirty stuff then Sergio would like to admit to.

 **''Sergio!!**  
Are you gonna shower or not?'' Iker asked when he saw Sergio still sitting in the dressing room just staring into the emptiness, looking depressed.

''No-I don't know- maybe later,'' Sergio shrugged evasively and Iker sat down next to his friend.

''What's wrong?'' he asked and Sergio sighed heavily.

''We didn't win today, you obvious motherfucker!

What else would be wrong?'' he choked out and he felt Iker's arm come over his shoulders.

''I know, and that _sucks_ okay.  
But we have to move on and focus on the next game,'' Iker soothed and he kissed Sergio's cheek.

''Stop sulking Sese!!  
We're still on top of the fucking table aren't we?'' Alvaro asked when he finally got his ass out of the shower, his white towel wrapped around his lower body.

 _''Yeah so what?_  
We should have been on top with more points idiot!!'' Sergio snapped.

''Stop your bitching Sese, you're acting like an asshole,'' Xabi noticed when he stepped out of the shower as well, his hair tousled and he removed his towel and started drying his body.

''Oh look- _the big white night, or should I say red knight_ \- is coming up to save his boyfriend,'' Sergio bitched and Alvaro's face turned dark red and Xabi grabbed his waist to prevent him from smacking Sergio in the face.

 **''You take that back asshole!!!''** Alvaro yelled and Sergio grinned.

''Why should I?  
We all know its true isn't it?

And we also know that it is you're fault that we didn't win today,'' Sergio said and even Xabi turned reddish now.

''What the _fuck_ are you talking about?'' he groaned cause Alvaro was still struggling his grasp.

''You fucked up today Alvaro, by going to Carlo, saying that _you_ should play to give Dani some rest.  
You made a lot of mistakes today,'' Sergio said and Iker sighed deep.

''Sese please don't,'' he begged but Sergio was unstoppable.

 _ **''Well you're one to talk idiot!!**_  
Or did you forget who fucked up at the first goal???'' Alvaro yelled and now it was Sergio's turn to get angry.

''Oh yeah like you never make mistakes!!!'' Sergio shouted back and Iker knew he had to intervene.

 **''Okay thats enough you guys!!!**  
 _ **Xabi, take Alvaro home-now!!''**_ he commanded and Xabi tugged Alvaro closer to his chest and dragged him to his locker and helped him get dressed.

''You will go shower now,'' he told Sergio but his friend was ever so stubborn so he just shook his head.

'' _Sergio Ramos Garcia_ , it was not a question!  
Get your ass into that shower now!''

''Yeah, try to make me,'' Sergio spat and he just grabbed his phone and started texting some of his friends.

''All right I will,'' Iker growled and he grabbed the phone from Sergio's hand and dragged it to the sink and turned the water on.

''Go shower now or say _bye-bye_ to your fucking phone!!''

''No don't drown her!!'' Sergio begged and he got undressed quickly.

 _''Her?''_ Iker asked amused and he placed the phone back on dry land.

''Well its not like its a dude,'' Sergio grinned and he jumped into the shower, handing Alvaro the finger when he saw them leave.

When he got out of the shower ten minutes later Iker was still sitting on the bench listening to his music, he had turned Sergio's favorite Flamenco song on to cheer him up and Sergio felt it working, a small smile crept over his lips.

''Why are you still here?'' he asked surprised and he sat down next to Iker.

''Just wanted to make sure you were okay,''

''Well that is surprising, thought you would be mad at me or something, for bitching at Alvaro,'' Sergio said and he placed his forehead against Iker's shoulder and felt his friend wrap his arm around him again.

''I'm mad at you.  
But Sergio: _I'm always mad at you._

Doesn't mean I don't love you, even when you're being an absolute jerk,'' Iker smiled and he kissed Sergio's cheek.

''Thanks I guess,''

''Why are you so upset by the way?''

''How do you know I'm upset?''

''Cause I know you, have known you for almost ten years,'' Iker said and he smiled a little.

''I'm kind of dreading the National team thing you know,'' Sergio admitted and Iker smiled deeper.

''Yeah I thought so, figured that you would be all nervous and jumpy to have to play with Costa,''

''Well he is _an absolute piece of shit_ , there is no denying that,'' Sergio argued and Iker nodded.

''He is, but on the other hand: all the Atleti fans think of you like that too,'' Iker said and Sergio's eyes went wide.

 **''No way?!**  
They do??'' he asked completely baffled and Iker grinned.

Sergio was such a _dimwit_ , he never noticed anything.

''Of course they do silly, and they have a point too.  
They did deserve a penalty today thanks so your fuck up,''

''Wait you think they have a point when they compare me to _that piece of junk?_  
You think that low of me?'' Sergio asked feeling upset and worthless.

''You know I would never think so low of you, this question is totally ridiculous and upsetting.  
Their fans just see the ugly things you do Sese, they only have the ability to hate, look what they did to Marcelo and Enzo for fuck sake,''

''But I may walk on the line with _''nice''_ behavior on the pitch, but I'm a defender!!  
Its my job to be hard and tough!

He is a fucking striker and he does dirty things for ninety minutes!!  
He riles everybody up to their boiling points!!

 _He is nothing like me!!''_ Sergio shouted upset and he felt tears prickling in his eyes.

''I know he is not Sese, cause you're sweet and caring off the pitch.  
And I'm not sure if he is, and I don't really care to be honest.

But we do have to work with him okay, he will probably go to Brazil with us.  
So please do me a favor and spent some time with him before you decide that you hate him.

If he scores the winning goal in the final this year, you won't care if he is an asshole,'' Iker said and Sergio thought about that.

''Well I guess I will give it a try, but I'm doing this for you Iker, not for him,''

''Good boy, although you should be doing this for _yourself._  
You may learn something about yourself in the process,'' Iker smiled and he kissed the top of Sergio's wet hair and hugged him tight.

''I hate it when you're being all wise and reasonable, always makes me feel like the dimwitted idiot,'' Sergio smirked and he kissed Iker's cheeks.

''Yeah babe, _love you too._  
Come on, lets go home,'' Iker said and they left the building together and Sergio felt a little better about tomorrow.

He just hoped he wouldn't kill Costa in the process.

 

 


	2. Lesson 1: try not to kill him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio adjusts to spending time with Diego Costa with not as much trouble as he expected.

Madrid, March 3.

''Xabi are you even _listening_ to me?'' Sergio asked annoyed when he saw Xabi staring out his hotel room window like some dreamy high school girl.

''Sorry did you say something, I wasn't listening,'' Xabi answered, rolling his eyes.

They were in Xabi's hotel room, and were waiting for the last of the Spanish players to arrive.

It was almost twelve in the afternoon and Sergio, Iker and Xabi had drove up to the Vincente Calderon stadium together.

The Barca players had arrived half an hour ago and were probably checking into their rooms, but Xabi had been busy unpacking in his own room, and texting Alvaro.

 _He could say hello to the rest a little later,_ he figured.

''Thanks for listening to me _asshole_ ,'' Sergio sighed and he sat down on Xabi's king-size bed and grabbed his phone and started playing Candy Crush.

''Sorry Sese, what was it you needed?''

''I just wanted to vent about _that asshole_ joining us,'' Sergio said and his brown eyes looked angry and nervous.

''And why would you come to _me_ for that?

Isn't Iker more suitable for something like that?'' Xabi asked surprised and Sergio sighed even deeper and he laid down on his back, and placed his head on the featherlight pillow.

''Yeah he is, but he is busy,'' Sergio spat bitterly.

''With what?''

''Come on Xab, I know you're like in love and all that, but use your _fucking brain!!_  
Its National team time, Iker is in Xavi's room,'' he sighed and he kicked his shoes off and curled up on the bed.

''He is _always_ with Xavi when we meet up like this,'' Sergio growled and he felt a small tear escape his eye.

Xabi understood jealousy better then most people so he leaned back and caressed Sergio's short blond hair.  
Then he placed a small peck on Sergio's cheek.

''I know _peanut_ , I know.  
But Iker loves _you_ right?''

Sergio smiled a little since he always loved it when Xabi called him _peanut_ \- I mean sure it was demeaning and kind of humiliating and he thanked god on his bare knees that Xabi never said it around other people, but Xabi had such a fatherly and calm character and when he said Peanut, Sergio always felt a little more secure-more loved somehow.

''I guess, but if he really loves me then why is he always ignoring me during the National team stuff,''

''Look _peanut_ , he is not ignoring you okay.

He and Xavi are just old friends-you know that, it doesn't mean anything when he spends time with him, _you_ are the only one Iker really loves,''

''I hate him- _Xavi I mean_ \- I always _hated_ him,'' Sergio pouted and he felt Xabi's hand take his own, but his gaze was harsh and fatherly and he knew that a lecture would follow.

''No you don't.  
You just hate the _idea_ of him, cause Xavi is the guy who makes us all feel bad about ourselves that we're not better people.

He is like a saint, and I know you _peanut_ , you don't hate anyone, you can't.

And you should stop talking like this, otherwise I will smack you,'' Xabi snorted but he squeezed in Sergio's hand anyway.

''I'm sorry Xabi,''

 _''For what?''_ he asked confused.

''For yelling at Alvaro yesterday, please tell him that I'm sorry.

That I didn't mean it, I was totally out of line and if he will please forgive me for it,'' Sergio begged and Xabi was a little thrown back by the sudden change of topic, but this was Sergio and he did this kind of stuff a lot.

''No I'm not going to tell him, you can do that _yourself_.  
You're a big boy Sese, but I do forgive you and I know he does too.

He has probably forgotten all about it by now, he loves you, we all do,'' Xabi smiled and he ruffled trough Sergio's precious hair, feeling the defender protest right away, by moving his head away.

 **''Watch the hair!!!**  
But thanks Xab, for talking to me and forgiving me and all that,'' Sergio said and his phone beeped a second later.

He opened his text, which was from Iker and groaned.

''Eh we have to go, there is a meeting downstairs.  
 _He_ is here,'' Sergio sighed so heavily that Xabi knew that he could only be talking about Costa.

They left Xabi's room and when they were in the elevator Sergio grabbed Xabi by his arm.

''Stay close to me okay,'' he whispered and Xabi rolled his eyes.

''What are you like scared he will _attack_ you or something?''

''Kinda, I did screw him yesterday, by kicking him down in the penalty box,'' Sergio admitted with red cheeks.

''I know you did, but come on we are all on the _same_ side now!''

''But what if he tries to injure me later, just to get back at me!''

''Stop being so fucking paranoid Sese,'' Xabi groaned and he checked his phone and saw that Alvaro had sent him a picture of himself wearing nothing but a small towel.  
 _He could use that later,_ he thought grinning.

''Just promise me that you will protect me, and that you look after me a little?'' Sergio begged, pulling at Xabi's arm now, his fingers digging painfully in Xabi's wrist.

''Don't I _always_ do that?  
But fine, I will look after you a little more,'' Xabi muttered and he was glad he could leave the elevator.

They walked toward the lobby and saw the whole team gathered up with coffee and cake.

Vincente Del Bosque was sitting on a couch and smiled affectionately when he saw Sergio and Xabi approaching.

''Now that everybody is here, I first of all want to say: welcome back guys!  
I know that there are some new faces here, so a special welcome to Diego Costa here,'' the coach smiled and he nudged Diego's shoulder who smiled shyly.

''Second of all, I have a not so pleasant announcement: the hotel is overbooked and that means that not everybody can have a single room for themselves.

Some of you, or actually most of you will have to share a room.

I've made up a rooming schedule for you guys, it is coming up soon,''

Sergio felt a warm smile run over his face when he looked at Iker, cause he knew that he would be rooming with Iker.

They usually did that when they were with Real, and Fernando was not here right now, so he would definitely be rooming with Iker.

After Del Bosque's speech, the team scurried back to their rooms to get dressed for the afternoon training.

Sergio walked up toward the schedule and felt his jaw drop when he saw that he was paired up with Costa.

He couldn't believe this shit and stared at the paper for a few seconds, not noticing that Diego Costa was standing next to him.

''So you coming Ramos?'' he asked, scaring the shit out of Sergio.

 _ **''Jesus you scared me!**_  
Yeah sure, umm one second though I wanna say something to Iker,'' he said and he turned around but saw that the whole lobby was empty.

He looked at Iker's name and saw that he was rooming with Xavi and he felt anger bubbling up in his chest.  
Even Xabi had left him, but at least that bastard had the room to himself.

Sergio knew damn well why Del Bosque had paired him up with Costa, he was one of the cleverest coaches he had ever met and he always wanted to improve the team bonding thing, so it was only logical that this was happening.

''Looks like _Saint Casillas_ has already left the building,'' Diego smirked, in an attempt to joke.

''Looks like, okay so lets go,'' Sergio said and he grabbed his small black suitcase and followed Diego to the ninth floor.

 **''Hey Tio!!'** ' Pepe Reina came flying around the corner and to his relief Sergio noticed that he was in the room next to them.  
By himself of course, since Pepe snored like a trucker.

Only Villa could put up with his snoring and he wasn't here.

''Hola Pep, I missed you,'' Sergio grinned and he hugged Pepe deep and kissed both of his cheeks.

''Me too Sese, missed you _so-so much,_ '' Pepe laughed, slightly over dramatic, but he was Pepe after all.

''Good to meet you Diego,'' Pepe said friendly and he shook Costa's hand who smiled back and nodded.

''You too Pepe,''

''You go in Diego, I have to talk to Pepe a sec,'' Sergio said and he dropped his suitcase in the room and fled to Pepe's room.

 **''You gotta save me Pep!!**  
Please let me stay in your room!'' Sergio begged desperately and Pepe started laughing loud.

''Jesus you've only been in the same room with him a second and you're already scared?

You can't live in my room Sese, cause first of all: _I will keep you up all night with my snoring._

And second of all: I have strict orders to not take you in my room,''

''Orders from whom??'' Sergio asked grunting.

''Iker,''

Sergio groaned heavily and sat down on Pepe's bed.

''I can't do this Pep, act all nice to someone I despise you know,''

''Yes you can do this, if you couldn't do it then why would Iker place you two in the room together?

He obviously has fate in you, and he knows that you have a loving personality and that maybe you two will grow on each other,'' Pepe smiled and he sat down at his desk and took a sip of water.

''Wait, Iker paired us up???''

''Yup, he told El mister to pair you up,''

 **''I'm going to kill him!!''** Sergio snapped and he left Pepe's room and walked two floors down to Iker's room.

He banged on the door and shouted Iker's name.

''Can we help you Sergio?'' Xavi asked when he opened the door.

''Yes you can help me, by getting out of this room and out of my fucking face!'' Sergio said aggressively and Iker rushed up to the door.

 **''Sese!!**  
You don't talk like this to Xavi!!'' he snapped and Sergio rolled his eyes.

''Just leave the room Xavi, _now!''_ Sergio urged and Xavi shrugged.

''I guess I will go and check on Andresito,'' he said and he ran off.

Sergio stormed into the room and shoved Iker against the wall.

''Have you _completely_ lost your mind??'' Iker panted when he saw the unusual amount of anger hidden in Sergio's eyes.

''I can ask you the same thing.  
Pairing me and Costa together??? Dude are you like _high_ or something??

I could just kill you Iker!!!'' Sergio screamed and he slammed his fist against the wall and even though it hurt like hell, it somehow made him feel a little better.

''Stop bitching Sese!!  
I did it cause I love you- _you stupid idiot!!!_

You two need to get along, and this was the easiest way to do that.

You don't even know anything about him, you've never tried to get to know him.

Please just give it a shot, for me,'' Iker begged and he placed his warm hand in Sergio's neck, who automatically closed his eyes in enjoyment and felt a shiver go down his spine.

He almost wanted to lean in to kiss Iker but then he remembered that he was fucking furious at him so he pulled away.

 **''No Iker!**  
You can't just play me like this!!

You say you love me, but whenever we meet up with the National teams you always ignore me and only spent time with fucking Xavi.

That is not love Iker, you're just selfish and greedy,'' Sergio spat and he let Iker go but now the goalie was pulling him closer to his chest, refusing to let him go.

''Let me go Iker,'' Sergio snapped and he tried to wrestle away from Iker, knowing that he could snap Iker like a twig if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to, _he still loved Iker_ , he always loved Iker.

''No,'' Iker said softly.  
''I'm not letting you go, look you're angry at me, I get that.

But me spending time with Xavi has _nothing_ to do with you, and you know it.

And you usually never spent much time with me either during these breaks.

You always hang out with Pepe, Fernando or Jesus- all the time.

But you still always come back to me right?'' he asked and Sergio nodded reluctant.

''Its the same with me and Xavi.  
And I know you're mad at me for pairing you and Diego up, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing.

Just trust in me and give it a shot okay.  
Please babe?

 _For me?''_ he begged with his sweetest smile and Sergio grunted.

Why couldn't he ever refuse Iker anything?

Sergio tugged Iker closer to his chest and kissed his lips rough and deep, biting at his lower lip a little harder then he usually did.  
He tasted blood.

It was a long and sloppy kiss, filled with anger and unspoken emotions.

When Sergio was done with Iker his lip was bleeding a little.

 _Good he thought._  
 _Marked him as mine_.

''Go back to your room now, we have training in half an hour,'' Iker panted in his ear when he hugged Sergio tight.

''I love you Iker, even when I hate you,'' Sergio grinned and he kissed his lips one last time before slipping out of the room.

''You owe Xavi an apology by the way,'' he heard Iker say when he was already in the hallway.

''Yeah well, _I always owe so many people apologies,_ he will have to wait a little,'' Sergio shrugged and then he took the elevator back to the ninth floor.

He nervously trembled out of the elevator and walked back toward his room.

He opened the door with the key-card and saw Diego sitting at his desk, writing something on a piece of paper.

''Hey,'' he said when he saw Sergio enter the room and Sergio said hello back.

''What are you writing?'' Sergio asked curiously and he leaned over the piece of paper, but Diego folded it away quickly.

Sergio had noticed that he had written in Portuguese.

''A letter to my nephew in Brazil, its his seventh birthday in a few days,''

Sergio's jaw dropped to the floor.

''What?'' he asked dumbfounded.

 _''Did I stutter?''_ Diego snapped.

''No but-why would you write something by hand?  
Haven't you heard of postcards or E-cards for that matter?'' he asked and Diego sighed a little, looking sad.

''My nephew and his family live in a very poor part of Brazil, they don't have any internet or running water.

So I write to them like this, reminds me of simpler times,'' he said and Sergio sat down next to him looking baffled and confused.

''But-you own like a lot of money right?  
So why can't you buy them a better house?''

''My family is very proud and very stubborn when it comes to money, they would _never_ accept it,''

''Where did you grow up by the way, I never asked,'' Sergio asked genuinely interested now.

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about Diego's childhood in Brazil and Sergio found out that Iker had been right.  
They _did_ have a lot in common.

They were both little rug-rats and grew up on the streets, learning how to play on the street and they both grew up in a pretty rough area.

''Time for training guys!!'' Pepe said trough the door and both of them grabbed their stuff and moved with Pepe to the elevator.

Training went well, all things considered and Sergio noticed that he and Diego spent a lot of time together, with Iker running along besides them.

He didn't even had to force Sergio to do it, after his conversation with Diego things had changed a little.

He still didn't really like the guy, but there was some sort of mutual respect between the two rivals now.

That night after dinner they went back to their room and had another chat about their lives and the things that they liked to do.

Then there was a knock on their door.

Sergio walked up and opened it and to his complete surprise Alvaro was standing in his doorway.

 _''Arbie?''_ he asked completely shocked.

''Sese??  
Wait why are _you_ here?'' he asked and he stared into the room and his jaw dropped when he saw Diego sitting on his bed.

''Why am I here?  
This is our room!!

What are you doing here?'' he asked completely baffled.

''Oh uh-I was looking for Xabi,'' he whispered in Sergio's ear.

''Jesus man, you can't live without him for _one_ fucking night?  
He is not even in my room, he is in room 719,'' Sergio spat and Alvaro's groaned.

''Oh fuck, I must have misread his last text.  
Yeah thought I did, I thought he said 917, must have switched the numbers,''

''You're such a little dyslectic aren't you,'' Sergio smiled.

''One second Diego,'' Sergio said and he shoved Alvaro out the door and closed it.

''You know El mister will kill you when he sees you right?  
No sex before the games, you know that is his rule,'' Sergio grinned.

''Well I can't help but notice that the game is _not_ tomorrow smart ass!!

Jeez I can totally tell that you have hung around Cesc today, you always turn into an _airhead_ too,'' Alvaro spat and Sergio turned a little red.

''True, but look Arbie, I'm sorry about yesterday okay!  
I was totally out of line to you and Xabi.

Please forgive me,'' he pleaded and Alvaro cupped his cheek.

''Course I do _peanut,_ I'll always forgive you,''

''Why is it so easy for you guys to forgive me, I will never get it,'' Sergio said and Alvaro grinned.

''Cause you make it impossible for us not to _love you_ silly.  
Its _impossible_  for all of us to stay mad at you.

So yeah I forgive you, but if you will excuse me now.  
I'm going to find the love of my life, night night babe,'' he smirked and he kissed Sergio's cheek, and hugged him quick.

Sergio went back into his room and laid down on his bed.

Before he went to sleep he texted Iker: _sleep tight babe, love you. X_

Iker responded back in a second: _love you too love, hugs x_

The next day nothing exciting happened, except for Cesc losing his way in the hotel hallway and him being dragged back by security.

 _That was classic Cesc_ , always day dreaming and losing his direction.

According to Geri, Cesc could get lost in his own backyard and it was a miracle that he had never wandered off a cliff yet.

''So you and Arbie had a nice night?'' Sergio whispered to Xabi during the afternoon training.

 _''How the fuck do you know about that?''_ Xabi asked completely stunned.

''He knocked on our door last night, instead of yours.

He mixed the room numbers up, or something like that.  
Don't worry, Diego won't say anything,'' he said when he saw Xabi look worried at Diego.

''Why wouldn't he tell me about that?'' Xabi pondered.

''I dunno, he is _your_ baby not mine,'' Sergio grinned as he crouched down to do his push ups.

That evening everybody gathered up in Iker and Xavi's room for a poker tournament.

It was just like the good old days but Sergio could tell that Pepe was missing Villa.

He always joined in the poker tournaments and even though he usually won, Sergio missed his character too.

That evening Puyi dropped by to tell everybody that he was quitting being a professional football player and Sergio felt his heart break a little.

He had always liked Puyi, even though he was a Cule- not to mention that one time when Sergio smacked him to the ground-but all things considered: Sergio liked Carles Puyol a lot.

He was a tough son of a bitch, and exactly the type of dedicated player like Sergio was.

Sergio was going to miss him a lot.

That evening the players went back to Vincente Calderon, and this time Sergio wasn't dreading it like he had last sunday.

He was dreading something else though and its name was Gigi Buffon.

It wasn't that Sergio didn't like Gigi, _cause he did_ , he loved him a lot actually.

Gigi was an amazingly cheerful guy, who was always sweet to everybody he met.

_Kind of like Pepe Reina, only less bald._

The problem was that Gigi had a crush on Iker and had felt like that since he first met him.

So whenever Spain and Italy would meet up, Sergio had to suffer trough Gigi Buffon canoodling with his boyfriend.

He kissed Iker on his cheeks a lot, hugged him at least seven times a match and always whispered little cutie secrets in Iker's ears.

Iker liked Gigi but not in that way, Sergio had always known that, so he usually just smiled back and hugged him just to avoid any awkwardness.

Sergio got into his new black colored kit and admired the new color in the mirror.

He kinda liked the black, but most of his teammates hated it.

 _''Fucking hell, we look ugly,''_ Xabi sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

''Hey Xab, lookie here,'' Sergio said and Xabi turned to face him and Sergio snapped a picture of him with his phone and quickly sent it to Alvaro.

''What the fuck Sese?''

''Oh I wonder what Arbie will say when he sees you in this color,'' Sergio grinned and Xabi pulled the Iphone from his hand but noticed that he screen was black.

''Oops, looks like I already sent it,'' Sergio teased and Xabi smacked him on his back and started tickling him in his sides, who were as sensitive as ever.

 **''No!!!! Don't Xabi!!!**  
 **Iker help me!!''** Sergio giggled panting loud.

''Nah I rather watch you suffer trough this,'' Iker answered and Sergio stuck his tongue out to his lover.

Xavi was ever so sweet and pulled Xabi off Sergio.

''Thanks Xavi- _you truly are_ \- a saint,'' Sergio panted and he kicked Xabi on his heel to punish him a little.

''You're welcome Ramos,''

''Sorry for what I said earlier by the way, I didn't mean it like that,'' Sergio said with a little blush of shame.

''Its okay no harm done,'' Xavi said and he hugged Sergio tight.

''Okay lets go guys,'' Del Bosque said and the team left the dressing room.

Sergio noticed that Diego hadn't moved and was trembling all over, so he waited till the dressing room was cleared out and he sat down next to him.  
''You okay?'' he asked and Diego shook his head.

''I feel sick, I'm not sure I can do this.  
They all hate me, everybody always hates me, I can feel it,'' he said, tears glistering in his eyes.

''They don't hate you, _well maybe some of them do, there is no denying that._

But they just don't know you very well.

And this is your stadium okay, your home.

You play for Spain now, and I know you're nervous but it will be fine.

I don't hate you,'' he stated and Diego smiled a little.

 _''Why not?_  
I kinda deserved it,''

''So what? I deserve your hate too, don't I?

I fucking set you up last sunday, it should have been a penalty but I got away with it cause the ref probably didn't like you.

And I'm sorry for that,'' Sergio said feeling guilty.

''Its okay, things like that happen in the heat of the game.  
I did disgusting stuff, and you're side has done so too, doesn't mean we hate each other right?'' Diego pondered and Sergio nodded.

''No we don't, I don't hate you at all.

Now come on, lets go before Iker kills me for being late-again,''

They walked toward the line of players and Sergio saw Iker being totally claimed by Gigi, like always.

He had him in a grasp and was whispering stuff in his ear and Sergio felt his blood boil.

That always happened when Gigi did that, no matter how many times he did it, Sergio could not ever get used to other people touching his boyfriend.

When he was finally done Gigi turned to Sergio and hugged him warm and fatherly.

 _''Ciao Sergio, how are you my man?''_ he asked affectionately and Sergio felt his jealousy slip away.

''Hola Gigi, great and how are you after you've just been _grabbing my man?''_ he asked, and Gigi started laughing.

Sergio always told him that whenever they met up and it always made Gigi laugh and blush like a little girl.  
''Yeah sorry about that,''

''No worries, _he is a delicious guy,_ I can't blame you for touching him,'' Sergio smiled and he kissed Gigi's cheeks.

They walked onto the pitch after a bit of small talk and before the match started there was a moment of remembrance for Luis Aragones.  
Sergio stood next to Iker and Diego and felt tears prickle in his eyes when an opera singer started a verse of Ave Maria.

Iker squeezed his shoulder gently, since he knew Sergio was the worlds biggest softie.

Somehow he made it trough the music without crying and then the match finally started.

It was an uncomfortable match, specially cause a lot of team members didn't know each other very well, and there were a lot of new faces and new combinations on the pitch.

Diego was struggling and Sergio could tell his nerves got the best of him.

But somehow Pedro managed to score after half time and Spain won the match 1-0.

Afterwards Sergio found Diego sitting in the dressing room in a corner, and he seemed to be pouting.

Everybody just left him alone and Sergio felt kinda bad for the kid.

So he walked up and sat down next to him and nudged his knee against his.

''How are ya?'' he asked and Diego growled.

 _''I fucked up._  
This may have been my only time to show El mister that I can be a part of this team-and I fucked it all up!!!''

''No you didn't!  
You will get another chance okay!

For fucks sake; _he took Iniesta to the world cup when he hadn't even played a whole match that entire season!''_ Sergio exclaimed and Iniesta looked up.

''You should be thanking him for that, thanks to Andresito we won that fucking cup!'' Xavi reminded Sergio and Andres got a little reddish.

''No not thanks to me!!  
 _Thanks to Iker's save!!''_ he argued and Xavi rolled his eyes.

Andres was always way to modest for this world.

''Look Diego, you just gotta have a little faith okay.

I don't know what El mister will do but I'm sure he will give you another chance, just stick with us.

We will take care of you,'' Sergio ensured him and Diego's eyes lit up a bit.

''Really?'' he asked surprised.

''I promise,'' Sergio pledged and Diego hugged him tight.

''Thank you for giving me a chance,''

When everybody had left the dressing room Iker stayed behind and hugged Sergio tight.

''I'm so proud of you Sese, you really took care of him so much better then I even dared to dream you would.  
So lets go home so I can _really_ reward you for it,''

''Best idea of the day, and you need like five showers to clean the scent of Gigi of your face,'' Sergio moped and Iker grinned.

''Stil jealous, my poor baby, don't you know that my heart will always belong to you?''

Sergio tugged Iker closer to his chest and kissed his lips deep and tender.

''Yes I do, and my heart is yours Iker.

_It always has been and always will be,''_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review guys <3


End file.
